starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
G'Nunk
The G’Nunk are a coalition of sentient races which originate on the planet of G'Aeresch (δ159x30, p2) in the Delta Sector. Emphatic believers in the concept of "Survival of the Fittest", they are relentlessly hostile, even amongst themselves, and will immediately attack any new species which encounters them. This keeps them from being especially popular with their neighbors. Basic Characteristics Humanoid G'Nunk (Homoparilis dasypus g'aeresch) *''Type'': Humanoid *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 7 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Average *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 31 months. Adult at 44 months. Middle age at 88 months. Old Age at 127 months. Venerable Age at 166 months. *''Lifespan'': 170+9d10 months. *''Height (Male): 3.34 meters; 2.77 + (2d5 x 0.19) m. *''Height (Female): 2.98 meters; 2.47 + (2d5 x 0.17) m. *''Mass'': 320 kilograms; 240 + ((2d5 from height)x 16) kg. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Bipedal, 21 m/rd (13 kph) *''Volume'': 0.32 m^3 *''HD'': 43/49/42 *''HP'': 150 *''Unarmed Damage'': 15 HP *''STV'': 432 MU (1350 MU/m^3) Worm G'Nunk (Vermimagnus g'aeresch) *''Type'': Unknown *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 8 *''Science: Excellent *Navigation: Average *Tactical: Average *Engineering: Average *Communication: Good *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 11 years. Adult at 12 years. Middle age at 24 yrs. Old Age at 39 years. Venerable Age at 57 years. *''Lifespan'': 57+3d10 years. *''Length'': 5.4 meters; 4.5 + (2d5 x 0.3) m. *''Mass'': 200 kilograms; 150 + ((same 2d5 from height) x 10) kg. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Irregular Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Quadruped, 54 m/rd (32 kph) *''Volume'': 0.2 m^3 *''HD'': 52/55/47 *''HP'': 100 *''Unarmed Damage'': 20 HP *''STV'': 280 MU (1400 MU/m^3) Robotic G'Nunk (Homomachina g'aeresch) *''Type'': Mechanoid *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 4 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Poor *Tactical: Poor *Engineering: Excellent (Humanoid); Good (Arachnid) *Communication: Good (Humanoid); Excellent (Arachnid) *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 1 **''Life Stages'': Initial Maintenance at 15 years (Humanoid); Initial Maintenance at 18 years (Arachnid). **''Lifespan'': N/A **''Height'': 2.0 m (no variation; Humanoid); 1.8 m (no variation; Arachnid) **''Mass'': 120 kg (no variation; Humanoid); 150 kg (no variation; Arachnid) *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 20 m/rd (12 kph); Triped, 15 m/rd (9 kph) *''Volume'': 0.1 m^3 *''HD'': 42/45/41 Humanoid; 41/44/41 Arachnid *''HP'': 200 *''Unarmed Damage'': 15 HP *''STV'': 190 MU (1900 MU/m^3) Physical Description Humanoid G'Nunk (Homoparilis dasypus g'aeresch) These extremely large reptilian creatures possess a generally humanoid form, are a deep reddish brown in color, and are covered in a tough, armored skin. Standing as high as 4 meters tall and weighing as much as 400 kilograms, they are by far the largest and strongest of the G'Aeresch species. They reach maturity very quickly, in less than four years, but also have the shortest natural lifespan of any G'nunk, averaging only about 14 years. While technically exotherms, they have a large enough surface to volume ratio to keep a high internal temperature. While not having any genetic relation the terran species of the same name, they are frequently referred to as ‘the armadillo G’nunk’ by Interstel personnel. The species' faces feature a shallow snout with two forward facing eyes set in deep sockets beside the nose. They have a wide mouth but relatively weak jaw muscles; the species kills mainly by means of its powerful arms and claws. It has humanoid hands, although it has only four digits (three fingers and a thumb) instead of the human five. Two horn-like growths on each shoulder make further offensive weapons; these horns curve inward slightly, with the outer significantly larger than the inner. The species makes use of these primarily in inter-species competitions, such as battles over mates, deploying them in often-lethal shoulder charges that are more than capable of penetrating their own natural armor. Like all G’Aeresch species, this one has had to find some way of dealing with the enormous amount of radiation that bathes that planet’s surface. This particular creature’s method of adapting is its natural armor, which absorbs and deflects most of the radiation, protecting the internal organs. Because of this design adaptation, these creatures do not exhibit the extreme differentiation between individuals that characterize most other species originating from that planet. Worm G'Nunk (Vermimagnus g'aeresch) The Vermimagnus g'aeresch, or worm G'nunk, is the species best known to Imperial science, due to the fact that the vast majority of crew exchanges between Interstel crews and the G'nunk coalition involved members of this particular species. Why the G'nunk chose to make this species their 'ambassadors' to Arth is unclear, though some speculate that this is the most naturally intelligent of the G'nunk species and they were putting their best foot forward, so to speak. In any event, many Interstel crews achieving G'nasch status ended up with one as a crewmember, and wherever they were assigned, it is fair to say they excelled (though not without noisy complaints about any subsequent breach of G'nunk etiquette). Typically, these worm-like creatures exhibit a leathery, segmented body, have four sideways facing eyes on each side of their heads, and display a gaping, jagged mouth that can easily amputate an unwary limb. They are typically about six meters in length on average and are usually light blue in color. They have numerous delicate spikey growths on the crown of their heads which are used for sexual display between members of the species. Older individuals will have four spindly limbs, which can either aid in locomotion or be used for grasping. They are extremely fast, agile, and quick to heal; these traits, combined with their powerful bite, make them the equals of their giant humanoid allies. Robotic G'Nunk (Homomachina g'aeresch) There is much debate regarding the sentient automatons of G'Aeresch. Some have speculated that they are the descendants of the Noah Six version of the Mechans, a theory fueled by the similar size and appearance between the two groups and by the seeming lack of parallel technological research among their biological comrades in arms. However, due to the G'nunk hostility towards the recording of history or discussion of past events, this may never be substantiated. Whatever their origins, these synthetic lifeforms are among the most varied in the known galaxy, and have several unique body chassis in wide spread use. Of these, the two most popular are a vaguely humanoid model and a arachnid-style body, with the humanoid most often found on starships and the spider more often located in trade centers. However, all chassis are fully armored and very tough, having multiple failsafes and redundant systems, and can more than hold their own against their organic G’nunk counterparts. As with any lifeform on the inhospitable G’nunk homeworld, these robots by necessity incorporate technology that is completely impervious to radiation. As a beneficial side effect, no sentient machine of G’Aeresch is at any risk whatsoever from any sort of Electromagnetic Pulse weapon, and because of their armor, light infantry weapons are largely ineffective against them as well. Combating them must therefore be done the hard way, with high explosives and armor-penetrators. Unlike the Imperial Androids, these warlike sentients possess a moderate learning rate, surpassing that of the Mechans- a necessity in the rough and tumble environment of G'Aeresch. Space Units G'Nunk Frigate G'Nunk Cruiser Shield Nullifier Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The G’Nunk navy, while fielding high-end weaponry, is largely littoral in scope, remaining within refueling distance of their homeworld. The reasons for this are partly the small size of G’Nunk ships, which limits their ability to carry fuel, and partly the fact that no race in the Sector will allow G’Nunk vessels refueling privileges at any of their facilities (a fact exacerbated by the fact that the G'Nunk are the only Delta Sector race to use Endurium as fuel besides the Dershetche, which adds to their unpopularity; landing at a Dershetche refueling post is possible for a G'Nunk crew, but still risky despite their alliance). Furthermore, the G’Nunk are hemmed in coreward by the Humna Humna, who do not suffer them to expand in that direction, and by the Empire upspin. As a result, G’Nunk ships are seldom encountered outside of the central downspin region of the Delta Sector, and generally do not venture upspin of the Topaz Cluster at the Downspin edge of the Cloud (approximately the y=100 parallel). There are notable exceptions to this, however. They did, until recently, conduct regular forays into the Cloud to test themselves against the possessed Umanu, and still stage raids against the Endurium-rich worlds of the Humna Humna. Their largest foray to date saw them reaching the Chichifa and Xxr systems; those crews likely didn't expect to return home, but felt their mission was worth it for the sake of the spread of G’Nean Sh’Gar's compassion. Within their established territory, they control access to the Djaboon planet and the modest nebula which contains it. To the consternation of the Dweenle (and any who would befriend them), the Nid Berry World (δ132x6, p5) also falls within their sphere of influence. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Prominent **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': centered at 141.97x50.97, 39.58 parsecs radius **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': 106x14, 107x64, 133x34, 159x30, 161x53, 177x8, 207x37 **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': G'Aeresch (159x30, p3) **''Beta Sector'': None Status To the G’Nunk, there are only three types of being: G’Noon, G’Nasch, and G’Nunk, with other differences being viewed as trivial and unimportant. The G’Nunk will attack and kill any race that falls into the G’Noon category, and since G'Naen Sh’Gar teaches them that all are G’Noon until proven otherwise, this results in all new contacts being met with fusillades of missiles. Once a new species proves its G’Nasch status, "diplomacy" can begin, though belligerence must be maintained in all communications. Appreciative of their violent unpredictability, the G’Nunk view the stone age Djaboon as their charge, and maintain an orbital patrol above the planet to keep out G’Noon species. Despite their lack of any advanced weaponry, the G’Nunk have apparently elevated them to G’Nasch status, since otherwise they would likely exterminate the Djaboon from orbit. The remaining space-faring races of the Delta Sector view the G’Nunk with varying degrees of antagonism. The Dweenle, preyed upon at every opportunity, simply avoid the G’nunk as much as possible, unless feeling especially suicidal (it should be noted that the G'Nunk will go out of their way to encounter the Dweenle, a race that has managed to survive despite all odds). The Arla detest the G'Nunk, though the G’Nunk view them with some amount of respect, as they are on the verge of acquiring G’Nasch status. This, however, is likely due mainly to exchanges that take place during the Ng and Kher phases, as otherwise the Arla try to avoid unnecessary conflict. The Humna Humna, while checking them coreward, find it easiest to merely circumvent their territory, and limit hostilities to repulsing any runs the G’Nunk make on the Endurium planets in the 216x45 system. The Tandelou Eshvey, the closer of the two Tandelou sects, maintain a wary vigilance against their coreward neighbors. While bristling at the G’Nunk’s classification of them as G’Noon, and distasteful of their violent nature, the Eshvey view the G’Nunk’s ignorance of the Thdok-Bryg-Ahhh as their greatest sin. Fortunately for the gigantic plant race, the G’Nunk simply have no overriding reason to venture in their direction. The Umanu, formerly beloved by the G’Nunk for their fearsome weaponry and unhesitant use of it, have fallen into the lowest rung of the hierarchy since their freedom from the Uhl (and by extension, the whole of the Empire; the enforcement of a joint Imperial/Humna Humna blockade and embargo of G'Nunk territory from 4640 up to the beginning of the Gazurtoid War was considered a particularly heinous act). Unfortunately for the G’Nunk, Imperial technology still outmatches theirs. The G'Nunk are directly responsible for elevating the Dershetche from their Stone Age to a stafaring species, and consider them an ally. The Spemin, intruders in the Delta Sector, had achieved G’Nasch status with their acquisition of Leghk weaponry, though since their loss of their territorial holdings, the G’nunk may well re-evaluate them. Due to their containment in the Delta Sector, the G’Nunk have not had the opportunity to establish relationships with any of the Alpha Sector races, besides those of that are members of Interstel. It could be assumed, though, that they would be favorably disposed towards Gazurtoid and ill-disposed towards the Elowan (they’ve mentioned that they felt the Lowar to be the epitome of evil). The Thrynn, Veloxi, and remaining Spemin would fall somewhere in between. Given their previous adoration of the Umanu, they likely would have approved highly of the Uhlek, if the two races had been introduced before the destruction of the Brain World. *'Ally': **''Initial'': Dershetche **''Final'': Dershetche, *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Empire, Humna Humna, Ng-Kher-Arla, Tandelou, Dweenle **''Final'': Ancients, Empire, Humna Humna, Ng-Kher-Arla, Tandelou, Dweenle Economy There is a plan in the works to end all trade with the G'Nunk, transferring their purchasing preferences over to the Empire (former Umanu territory. For the time being, this discussion assumes that the transfer will ultimately not take place. This may change with little to no further advance warning. *'Economic Status Levels': **''G'Aeresch'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Data Crystals (G'Aeresch; δ159x30, p3) **Headfruit (contraband) (G'Aeresch; δ159x30, p3) **Thrynn Ale (contraband) (G'Aeresch; δ159x30, p3) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Phase Inductors (G'Aeresch; δ159x30, p3) Supplemental Information Although Interstel science has described three separate species in the G’Nunk coalition, they each maintain a singular personality, which can be summed up in one word: Hostile. Any encroaching species is subjected to unceasing attack until they successfully defeat 20 G’Nunk warships, at which point the coalition will deign to speak with them. G’Nunk are seekers of change, and hope to one day attain G’zaers’cha, the final stage of evolution, which they believe will result in constant and continuous evolutionary change. They abhor stability and try to change the status quo whenever possible. To that end, they are enthusiastic users of any implant or biotechnology which can bring about survival enhancement. Having been forged in the harsh conditions of G'Aeresch, the G’Nunk believe their purpose in life is to impart the wisdom of G’Nean Sh’Gar to all other races. While most races would view them as merciless, to the G’Nunk, their wanton slaughter of weaker races is done out of love, not malice, because they are teaching them a valuable lesson necessary for survival. However, it is hatred, not love, that leads the G’Nunk to attack strong races that refuse to adopt their attitude towards the weak. These races, who have learned the necessary survival lessons, are abusing the weak by not "passing on" their knowledge. The G’Nunk find this nigh intolerable. Finally, it is worth mentioning that while G’Nunk view hostile communications among themselves as a mere formality, any breach of this etiquette is likely to end in an attack. Importance The G'Nunk act largely as a hostile race and a hazard to navigation, similarly to the Gazurtoid and Draconi in the other Sectors. There is a plan in the works to end all trade with the G'Nunk, transferring their purchasing preferences over to the Empire (former Umanu territory). Their biggest role, however, is the fact that they are in direct possession of a Leghkian Sun Bomb, a mission-critical artifact. Collecting this bomb will be an arduous, combat-heavy process; a second bomb exists in the game for those who don't want to deal with all the fighting. Finally, at some point in the game, if the G'Nunk are still in possession of their bomb, they will use it to destroy the Ptera system and Starport Outpost One, cutting off the player's access to the unique goods and services available therein. Communication Text As with all other starfaring Delta Sector races, these messages are from SF2; they are being kept for comms analysis and as a starting point for composition of any new messages for SF3. Neutral Hail: *WE ARE G'NUNK, FIERCE AND LOVING MESSENGERS OF G'NAEN SH'GAR. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOU CAN SURVIVE. THIS IS SIGNIFICANT. RESPOND NOW TO SURRENDER, OR TEST YOURSELVES AGAINST US FURTHER AS WE CEASE TOYING WITH YOU AND ENTER INTO SERIOUS COMBAT. *I AM DOMINANT GROUP MASTER (NAME). YOU HAVE SHOWN YOURSELVES TO BE G'NASCH, EQUAL IN STRENGTH TO G'NUNK. FOR THE MOMENT, WE HAVE CHOSEN TO COMMUNICATE. IDENTIFY YOURSELVES WHILE YOU STILL CAN. *WE ARE G'NUNK AND COULD OF COURSE DESTROY YOU IF WE REALLY WANTED TO. DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOUR LUCK WILL CONTINUE TO PROTECT YOU. RESPOND IMMEDIATELY. Friendly Hail: *HAIL G'NUNK WARSHIP (PLAYER SHIP NAME). YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM COMBAT. PRAISE G'NAEN SH'GAR, DISPENSER OF TANGIBLE LOVE. EVINCE NO WEAKNESS, OR BE DESTROYED. *HAIL G'NUNK WARRIOR (PLAYER NAME). WE HOPE THAT YOU HAVE REPRESENTED US WELL AND DESTROYED MANY SHIPS. BE COMPASSIONATE ALWAYS. SHOW NO WEAKNESS IN YOUR BEARING, EVEN NOW. Hostile Hail: *THIS IS G'NUNK GROUP MASTER (NAME). YOU ARE DEMONSTRATING A DANGEROUS LACK OF AGGRESSION. BE READY AT ALL TIMES. BE HOSTILE AT ALL TIMES. PERHAPS YOU REQUIRE A LESSON IN SURVIVAL. *WE ARE G'NUNK. YOU HAVE SHOWN YOURSELVES TO BE G'NASCH, YET YOU BEHAVE AS G'NOON-THIS CONFUSES US. IF YOU DEMONSTRATE ANY FURTHER WEAKNESS, WE SHALL DEEM IT NECESSARY TO ATTACK. Friendly Response: *WE ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR HAIL, (PLAYER SHIP NAME). YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED THE SURVIVABILITY OF YOUR SPECIES. NOW YOU MUST SURRENDER. I AM DOMINANT GROUP MASTER (NAME), OF THE G'NUNK. *HAIL RECEIVED AND ACKNOWLEDGED G'NUNK WARSHIP (PLAYER SHIP NAME). IN G'NUNK FASHION, I NOW DEMAND YOUR SURRENDER. YOU WILL OF COURSE BE DESTROYED IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY AT ONCE. YES, WELL, FORMALITIES ASIDE, GREETINGS, G'NUNK BROTHERS. Hostile Response: *YES, THIS IS THE G'NUNK WARSHIP (SHIP NAME) RESPONDING. I MUST WARN YOU, YOUR BEHAVIOR IS DANGEROUSLY INCONSISTENT. FIRST, YOU DEMONSTRATE YOUR STRENGTH IN COMBAT, THEN YOU DEMONSTRATE YOUR WEAKNESS IN YOUR NON-AGGRESSIVE BEARING. I AM AFRAID I CANNOT ALLOW WEAKNESS. NAVIGATOR, TARGET WEAPONS. ALL STATIONS, COMBAT READINESS. Friendly Farewell Statement: *ENOUGH TALKING. WHY TALK WHEN THERE IS FIGHTING TO BE DONE. PERHAPS NEXT TIME WE MEET WE CAN AGAIN TEST OURSELVES IN COMBAT. *I HEAR THE CALL OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, AND GO. *WE NOW DEPART TO SEEK OUT MORE G'NOON IN NEED OF OUR HELP. *FAREWELL, FELLOW G'NUNK. I WISH YOU MANY KILLS. Hostile Farewell Statement: *WE HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME. YOU ARE WEAK, YOU ARE G'NOON. I AM OVERCOME WITH LOVE. I NOW WILL HELP YOU. Friendly Statements: *NOW THAT YOU ARE G'NUNK, YOU MUST LEARN THE WAYS OF G'NUNK. DO NOT DEVIATE, OR YOU WILL FEEL THE SHARP FANGS OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, THE WISE ONE. *G'NUNK ARE NEVER OBSEQUIOUS, AND ARE RARELY FRIENDLY. NEVER DEMONSTRATE WEAKNESS. G'NUNK SURVIVE-ALWAYS. ALSO, A FINAL WARNING. IT WILL TAKE YOU A LONG TIME TO CORRECTLY USE THE SHIELD NULLIFYING DEVICE. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO USE IT WITHOUT ONE OF US ON BOARD. *PREPARE FOR DEATH! I AM THE MOST FORMIDABLE OF WARRIORS, AND MY SHIP IS AMONG THE MOST DEADLY IN ALL THE 8 SECTORS. *I ASSERT MY DOMINANCE. SURRENDER AT ONCE! Hostile Statements: *I NOW GIVE WARNING. YOUR NON-HOSTILE BEARING DEMONSTRATES THAT YOU ARE, IN FACT, G'NOON AFTERALL. PERHAPS YOU NEED OUR HELP MORE THAN I THOUGHT. I STAND IN READINESS FOR COMBAT. I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DEMONSTRATE NO MORE WEAKNESSES. *NON-HOSTILE POSTURES ARE NOT BEFICIAL TO ANY G'NUNK OR G'NASCH SPECIES. HEED MY ADVICE OR BE ANNIHILATED. *CAN IT BE THAT, AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE, YOU ARE REALLY FRIENDLY OR EVEN, I SHUDDER TO THINK, OBSEQUIOUS? FOR YOUR SAKE, I HOPE THIS IS NOT THE CASE. *AH, PERHAPS THIS IS A CLEVER RUSE. YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO GOAD ME INTO ATTACKING YOU WITH A SHOW OF LOATHSOME WEAKNESS. THUS, YOU CAN TEST YOURSELF FURTHER IN MORTAL COMBAT. YOU ARE CUNNING INDEED. *YOUR BEARING IS DECIDEDLY NON-AGGRESSIVE. THIS IS THE SIGN OF A DEGENERATE INTELLIGENCE. THERE IS NOTHING MORE EVIL THAN A STRONG, NON-AGGRESSIVE RACE. I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU. IF I DID NOT, I COULD NEVER AGAIN LOOK UPON THE FEARSOME FACE OF G'NAEN SH'GAR. Questions: *COMMANDER (PLAYER NAME), IS IT YOUR INTENTION TO DEMAND MY SURRENDER, AND SUBSEQUENTLY ATTACK AND DESTROY MY SHIP, KILLING MYSELF AND ALL MY CREW? *DO YOU MAKE A PRACTICE OF ATTACKING WEAKER LIFE FORMS? *HAVE YOU BEEN TO OUR HOME PLANET OF G'AERESCH? *DO YOU ACCEPT G'NAEN SH'GAR, MISTRESS OF DEATH, HUNTER OF THE WEAK, MOTHER/KILLER, BRINGER OF CHANGE, AS YOUR MASTER? *SOME RACES IN THE PAST HAVE AGREED TO BECOME G'NUNK IN AN ATTEMPT TO ACQUIRE OUR SHIELD NULLIFYING DEVICE. THEY THEN IGNORED THE COMMANDS OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, AND WERE FRIENDLY TO MANY OTHER RACES. YOU WOULD NOT DO THIS, WOULD YOU? *ARE YOU IN FACT G'NOON, MASQUERADING AS G'NASCH? *STILL YOU DEMONSTRATE THE WEAKNESS OF THE G'NOON. THIS CONFUSES US. DO YOU WISH US TO COMPASSIONATELY AID YOU AS WE AID ALL G'NOON? Offer Crewman Exchange: *IN THE NAME OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, FIERCE AND LOVING HUNTER/MOTHER OF ALL G'NUNK, I NOW ADDRESS YOU AS G'NASCH, EQUAL IN STRENGTH TO G'NUNK. YOU HAVE PROVEN THAT YOU CAN SURVIVE AND YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED AN ADMIRABLE AGGRESSIVENESS. AS IS OUR CUSTOM, I NOW EXTEND TO YOU THE OFFER OF COMPASSIONATE UPLIFT. FEW HAVE PROVEN WORTHY OF THIS HONOR. IF YOU ACCEPT, WE SHALL ENGAGE IN THE ANCIENT CEREMONY OF ACCEPTANCE AND OBLIGATION. WE SHALL EXCHANGE A CREWMEMBER, AND YOU SHALL BECOME G'NUNK, SERVANT OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, AND PURVEYOR OF HER FEARFUL LOVE. THINK WELL BEFORE ACCEPTING. BEING G'NUNK IS NO LIGHT RESPONSIBILTY. WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER? Don't Know: *IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE OF THIS, YOU WILL NEED TO ASK ANOTHER G'NUNK. I KNOW NO MORE. *WHY SHOULD I ANSWER QUESTIONS OF ONE WHO SHOWS SUCH WEAKNESS? I AM BORED OF THIS TOPIC. Awaiting Response: *G'NUNK (PLAYER NAME), I AWAIT YOUR ANSWER TO MY QUESTION. I DID NOT THINK IT WAS SUCH A DIFFICULT QUESTION. *ANSWER IMMEDIATELY, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. *WELL? *PERHAPS YOUR SENSORY MECHANISMS ARE IMPAIRED, AND YOU WERE UNABLE TO PERCEIVE THE QUESTION. *YOUR LIFE MAY WELL DEPEND ON YOUR ANSWER. Themselves: *TO A G'NUNK, STRENGTH IS PARAMOUNT. WE ARE HOSTILE AT ALL TIMES, EVEN TO EACH OTHER. OF COURSE, WITH EACH OTHER IT IS PRIMARILY A POLITE FORMALITY, BUT BREECH OF THIS ETIQUETTE IS MOST SERIOUS, AND CAN RESULT IN A QUICK DEMISE. *THE WAY OF THE G'NUNK IS THE WAY OF AGGRESSION. TO BE G'NUNK, YOU MUST BE AGGRESSIVE AT ALL TIMES. FEW ARE CAPABLE OF SUCH COMPASSION. THIS IS WHY MOST SPECIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF BECOMING G'NUNK. IN FACT, NO SPECIES NOT FROM G'AERESCH HAS YET BEEN SUCCESSFUL. *AS YOU HAVE SURELY NOTICED, WE G'NUNK ARE NOT A SPECIES, BUT A COALITION OF BIO-FORMS FROM THE PLANET OF G'AERESCH, HOME OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, SHE/IT WHO EATS, DWELLER OF THE GREAT RING MOUNTAIN, COMPASSIONATE MOTHER/KILLER, BRINGER OF CHANGE. *G'NAEN SH'GAR, IN HER/ITS LOVE, HAS GIVEN OUR HOME PLANET OF G'AERESCH AN ECCENTRIC ORBIT WHICH HAS LED, THANKFULLY, TO CYCLIC PERIODS OF INTENSE TEMPERATURE CHANGE AND INTENSE SOLAR RADIATION. IN ADDITION, SHE/IT HAS PROVIDED G'AERESCH WITH MANY EXTREMELY FIERCE AND INTELLIGENT LIFE FORMS. G'AERESCH IS PERHAPS THE MOST DANGEROUS PLANET IN THE SECTOR. WE ARE BLESSED. *BECAUSE OF THE INTENSE ENVIRONMENTAL AND COMPETITIVE PRESSURES, COUPLED WITH THE HIGH MUTATION RATES FROM THE SOLAR RADIATION, EVOLUTION OCCURS ON G'AERESCH AT A PHENOMENAL RATE. PRAISE G'NAEN SH'GAR, BRINGER OF CHANGE. ALMOST OVERNIGHT, SPECIES APPEAR AND THEN, BY HER COMPASSIONATE CLAW, FIND PEACE IN EXTINCTION. *G'NAEN SH'GAR HAS TAUGHT US HER/ITS LESSONS WELL. CHANGE IS ALL-IMPORTANT. EVOLUTION IS PARAMOUNT. SURVIVAL IS PRIMARY. THE WEAK MUST DIE. DEATH IS LIFE. *IN THE BEGINNING, NO SPECIES WAS STRONG ENOUGH AND VERSATILE ENOUGH TO MAINTAIN DOMINANCE FOR LONG ON G'AERESCH. THEN, FROM HER/ITS HOME ATOP THE GREAT RING MOUNTAIN, SHE/IT CAUSED THE WORLD TO SHAKE AND GROWL. THROUGH HER/ITS FIERCE LOVING GROWL, SHE/IT TOLD US OF G'ZAERS'CHA, THE FINAL STATE OF EVOLUTION, AND HOW IT MIGHT BE REACHED ONLY THROUGH COOPERATION. THUS WAS BORN G'NUNK. *G'NAEN SH'GAR GENTLY HOLDS THE NECK OF EVERY G'NUNK IN HER SHARP TEETH. IN HER DEEP GROWL SHE WARNS US TO ALWAYS SPREAD HER/ITS LOVE, AND COMPASSIONATELY PROVIDE WEAKER LIFE FORMS, G'NOON, WITH THE NECESSARY ENVIRONMENTAL PRESSURE SO THAT THEY TOO MIGHT EVOLVE, AND SOME DAY ATTAIN G'ZAERS'CHA, THE STATE OF ETERNAL CHANGE. *G'NAEN SH'GAR IMPELS US ALSO TO ATTACK G'NASCH, LIFE FORMS EQUAL OR GREATER IN STRENGTH TO OURSELVES, IN ORDER TO TEST US. OF COURSE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR US TO BE FANATICAL ABOUT THIS. *WE G'NUNK ABHOR STASIS. WE ABHOR WEAKNESS. AND WE ABHOR RACES WHO HAVE THE STRENGTH AND CAPACITY TO ATTACK WEAKER CREATURES WITH LOVE, BUT CHOOSE NOT TO. SUCH A RACE WERE THE LOWAR. THEY TRULY WERE EVIL. THEY HAVE AT LAST MET THE INEVITABLE FATE OF THE WEAK-MINDED. *G'NAEN SH'GAR TEACHES US THAT ALL CREATURES ARE G'NOON UNTIL THEY HAVE PROVEN OTHERWISE-JUST AS YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELVES. *OF COURSE, THOSE WHO BECOME G'NUNK ARE GIVEN THE USE OF OUR FORMIDABLE SHIELD NULLIFYING DEVICE-THIS IS SO THAT THEY CAN MORE EFFECTIVELY SPREAD THE LOVE OF G'NAEN SH'GAR. *YOUR NEW CREWMEMBER IS CARRYING ONE OF OUR SHIELD NULLIFYING DEVICES (F8). IT WILL REQUIRE 15 CM. OF COBALT FOR USE AND SHOULD BE USED ONLY IF ONE OF US IS ABOARD YOUR SHIP. *WE HAVE FOUND THAT MOST OTHER SPECIES SEEM TO HAVE A VERY PECULIAR CONCEPT OF LOVE. A LOVING PARENT DOES NOT SHELTER ITS CHILDREN IN THE BURROW, ONLY TO WATCH ALL OF THEM LATER BE EATEN. IT PUSHES THEM INTO DANGER AND ALLOWS THE STRONG TO LEARN TO SURVIVE. G'NAEN SH'GAR IS LOVING PARENT TO ALL, AND WE ARE THE DANGER. THIS IS LOVE. *SINCE YOU TOO ARE G'NUNK, I NEEDN'T TELL YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF SUPPLYING THE OTHER CHILDREN OF G'NAEN SH'GAR WITH ENDURIUM TO POWER OUR VESSELS. THIS IS NOW YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. *DO NOT FORGET. TREAT YOUR G'NUNK CREWMEMBER WELL. IF YOU SHOULD LOSE HER, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE CONSIDERED G'NUNK. *AS YOU HAVE NO DOUBT SURMISED, WE INVITE OTHERS TO BECOME G' NUNK ONLY AFTER THEY HAVE DESTROYED MANY OF OUR WARSHIPS. YOU HAVE EARNED OUR RESPECT-YOU ARE A KILLER, AS ARE WE. THERE IS NO HIGHER PRAISE. AH, BUT PLEASE EXCUSE MY MANNERS, I SOUNDED ALMOST FRIENDLY. THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION. Other Beings: *ALL SPECIES FALL NATURALLY INTO ONE OF THREE CATEGORIES, G'NOON, G'NUNK, AND G'NASCH, DEPENDING ON THEIR RELATIVE SURVIVABILITY. OTHER TYPES OF DISTINCTIONS ARE TRIVIAL AND UNIMPORTANT. *WHILE WE G'NUNK HAVE COMPASSION FOR WEAKER G'NOON SPECIES, WE GENERALLY DO NOT LOWER OURSELVES TO SPEAK WITH THEM. THERE IS ONE RACE OF SPACEFARING G'NOON WHICH WE HAVE AN EXCEPTIONAL AMOUNT OF COMPASSION FOR. AS OFTEN AS WE CAN, WE GO OUT OF OUR WAY TO ATTACK THEM. THESE ARE THE DWEENLE, A SPECIES THAT HAS MANAGED TO SURVIVE SOMEHOW, DESPITE THEIR GREAT WEAKNESS. *THE DWEENLE ARE EXTREMELY FOND OF THE BERRIES ON A PLANT THAT GROWS ON THE FIFTH PLANET IN A SYSTEM IN THE ARROW CONSTELLATION, JUST DOWNSPIN AND OUTWARD FROM OUR HOME PLANET OF G'AERESCH. *ONE RACE IN THIS SECTOR WHICH WE HAVE BEEN ATTEMPTING TO HELP IS NOT TOO FAR FROM BECOMING G'NUNK OR G'NASCH. THEY ARE THE NG-KHER-ARLA. IN SPITE OF THEIR STRANGE ENERGY CLOUD AND THEIR LOWARIAN REFLECTIVE ARMOR THEY ARE YET TOO WEAK. *ONE RACE THAT WENT QUITE ABRUPTLY FROM BEING G'NOON TO G'NASCH WAS THE SPEMIN. THEY ARE A RACE THAT IS NEW TO THIS REGION, BUT THEY HAVE JUST RECENTLY ACQUIRED, OR PERHAPS DEVELOPED, A NEW TECHNOLOGY, WHICH ALLOWS THEM TO HAVE OPERATIONAL SHIELDING IN NEBULAE, PLASMA BOLTS, AND SHORT-DISTANCE COMBAT PHASING. *IT IS UNCLEAR WHICH RACE HAS A MORE POTENT WEAPONS TECHNOLOGY, THE SPEMIN OR THE UMANU. THE UMANU ALSO HAVE SHIELDS WHICH WORK IN NEBULAE. THEY ALSO POSSESS AN EFFECTIVE CLOAKING DEVICE WHICH MAKES THEIR SHIPS INVISIBLE FOR SHORT PERIODS, AND A FORMIDABLE MICROWAVE RAY WEAPON AGAINST WHICH SHIELDS ARE NO HELP. *WE ONCE WITNESSED A BATTLE BETWEEN A SPEMIN SHIP AND AN UMANU SHIP. SINCE THE UMANU SHIP ALWAYS FLASHED BEFORE FIRING ITS MICROWAVE BEAM, THE SPEMIN SHIP WAS ABLE TO AVOID BEING HIT FOR A CONSIDERABLE TIME BY JUMPING OUT OF THE WAY WITH ITS PHASING ABILITY. ULTIMATELY, THOUGH, IT WAS DESTROYED. *EVERY SO OFTEN, WE WILL ENTER THE CLOUD REGION TO TEST OURSELVES AGAINST THE FORMIDABLE UMANU-G'NASCH. WE MUST CONTINUALLY WEED THE WEAK FROM OUR RANKS, IN ORDER TO MAINTAIN OUR SUBLIME RATE OF EVOLUTION. SINCE I, OF COURSE, AM AMONG THE STRONGER OF THE G'NUNK, IT IS NOT NECESSARY FOR ME TO WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS. The Past: *DO NOT ASK US OF THE PAST. TO LOOK BACKWARDS IS A PERVERSE AND EVIL USE OF INTELLIGENCE. PURSUE THE FUTURE. PURSUE CHANGE. G'NAEN SH'GAR RUNS JUST BEHIND US. IF WE STOP TO LOOK BACK, SHE/IT WILL CATCH US AND EAT US. CAN YOU NOT HEAR HER/IT BEHIND YOU NOW? *ASK ME NO MORE OF THE PAST. IT DOES NOT EXIST. NOW EXISTS. SURVIVAL EXISTS. *YOU SHOW WEAKNESS IN YOUR MANNER AND WEAKNESS IN ASKING ABOUT THE PAST. ARE YOU G'NOON, AFTER ALL? Trade: *OF COURSE, WE TRADE ONLY WITH G'NUNK OR G'NASCH. OUR HOMEWORLD, G'AERESCH, IS A TESTING GROUND. ONLY THOSE WHO CAN SURVIVE TO GET TO OUR TRADE CENTER ARE WORTH TRADING WITH. WITH G'NOON WE DO NOT TRADE, WE TAKE. NEEDLESS TO SAY, WE DO THIS OUT OF COMPASSION, TO MAKE THEM STRONGER. *G'NAEN SH'GAR HAS TAUGHT US TO BE CUNNING AND CLEVER. SHE/IT HAS TAUGHT US THAT TECHNOLOGY MEANS SURVIVAL. THUS WE ARE INTERESTED IN PURCHASING ANY DATA CRYSTALS WHICH YOU MIGHT ACQUIRE. *IF YOU EXAMINED THE DEBRIS OF ANY OF OUR WARSHIPS, YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT WE ALONE IN THIS SECTOR USE ENDURIUM TO POWER OUR SHIPS. THE FEEBLE-MINDED OTHER SPECIES DO NOT COMPREHEND THAT IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE ANCIENTS THAT WE DO THIS. WE WILL PAY WELL FOR ANY ENDURIUM YOU BRING TO OUR TRADE CENTERS. *ONE DEVICE WE WOULD BE MOST INTERESTED IN BUYING IS SOLD BY THE DRAFFA BASTII, STRANGE NOCTURNAL CREATURES WHO LIVE ON A PLANET IN A SYSTEM INSIDE OF A NEBULA ON THE COREWARD EDGE OF THE SECTOR. THIS DEVICE IS A PLANETARY TELEPORTER, AND IT EFFECTIVELY DOUBLES ONE'S RANGE ON A PLANET BY ALLOWING ONE TO TELEPORT INSTANTLY BACK TO ONE'S SHIP. *ANOTHER DEVICE WE ARE MOST INTERESTED IN IS THE FIELD STUNNER. WE HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT THIS IS POSSESSED BY A RACE CALLED THE AEORUIIAEO, THOUGH WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE THEIR PLANET IS. THE DEVICE IS SAID TO ACT LIKE A STUNNER, BUT INSTEAD OF A BEAM, IT OPERATES AS A FIELD AROUND THE CREATURE USING IT. THIS WOULD BE MOST USEFUL ON G'AERESCH. *THE HUMNA HUMNA ARE NOT AS CLEVER AS WE G'NUNK, BUT THEY ARE CRAFTY IN THE WAYS OF TRADE. OFTEN, THEY UTILIZE A DEVICE BUILT BY THE KHER, CALLED A PSYCHIC PROBE. THIS WAS DESIGNED BY THE KHER TO WARN THEM WHEN OTHER SHIPS ARE HOSTILE. IN A TRADE SITUATION, HOWEVER, THE HUMNA HUMNA DISCOVERED THAT IT GLOWS RED WHEN THE LIFEFORM THEY ARE DEALING WITH IS CLOSE TO RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE. *WE PAY WELL FOR ANY BRASS HARPOONERS THAT YOU MIGHT CAPTURE. IN OUR TRAVELS, WE HAVE DISCOVERED THEM ON ONLY ONE OTHER PLANET ASIDE FROM G'AERESCH, BUT HERE THEY ARE IN EVEN GREATER ABUNDANCE. THIS IS ON A HUMNA HUMNA PLANET NOW INHABITED BY SPEMIN. THE PLANET IS CALLED HOOPLAH, AND IS THE INNERMOST PLANET IN SYSTEM 101, 85. *THERE IS A DEVICE CALLED A MINERAL DRONE, WHICH IS A ROBOT WHICH CAN INDEPENDENTLY COLLECT MINERALS. IF WE POSSESSED THIS, WE COULD MORE EFFECTIVELY SPREAD THE LOVE OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, AND AID ALL THE WEAK RACES IN NEED OF OUR HELP. PERHAPS YOU CAN GET THIS FOR US. WE BELIEVE IT TO BE SOMEWHERE ON HOOPLAH, THIS IS ALL WE KNOW. General Info: *G'NAEN SH'GAR, SHE/IT WHO EATS, IS TEACHER TO ALL G'NUNK. G'AEN SH'GAR IS LIFE AND G'AEN SH'GAR IS DEATH. SHE/IT IS THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE, SHE/IT IS CHANGE. IT IS THE DREAM OF EVERY G'NUNK TO SOME DAY MEET G'AEN SH'GAR AND FIGHT HER/IT TO THE DEATH. *THERE EXISTS A SMALL CREATURE WHICH MAY BE OF INTEREST IF YOU HAVE NEVER ENCOUNTERED IT. IT IS LIKE A SMALL, WART-COVERED, ROUND-BODIED BLUE SLUG. AS A BYPRODUCT OF ITS METABOLISM, THIS SLUG EXUDES AN EXTREMELY POWERFUL GAS WHICH ACTS AS AN INTOXICANT ON MOST CARBON-BASED LIFEFORMS. BE WARY-HAVING ONE ON BOARD A VESSEL CAN SERIOUSLY JEOPARDIZE A SHIP'S EFFICIENCY. *WE MAY HAVE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED THAT WE POSSESS AN INTEREST IN ENDURIUM. IF YOU SHOULD DISCOVER ANY PLANETS THAT HARBOR ANCIENT RUINS, WE WOULD BE VERY INTERESTED. THE ONLY ONES WE KNOW OF PRESENTLY ARE 2 PLANETS IN THE SYSTEM AT 216, 45. UNFORTUNATELY, THIS SYSTEM IS INHABITED BY HUMNA HUMNA, WHO TAKE EXCEPTION TO OUR TAKING EVEN A LITTLE ENDURIUM. PERHAPS IF YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY, YOU MIGHT BRING US SOME. *IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN FINDING RUINS OF THE ANCIENT LEGHK RACE, WE KNOW OF SOME ON A LIFEBEARING PLANET IN A DENSE CONSTELLATION OF BLUE AND GREEN STARS CALLED THE TOPAZ CLUSTER. ON THIS PLANET, YOU WILL FIND TREES COVERED WITH FUR, AND ELECTRICALLY CHARGED FLOATING CREATURES. *JUST RECENTLY, WE G'NUNK HAD THE GOOD FORTUNE TO PURCHASE A MOST WONDERFUL ARTIFACT FROM THE SPEMIN-G'NASCH. THIS WE KEEP AT OUR PLACE OF COMMUNION, SOUTH OF THE GREAT CENTRAL LAKE ON G'AERESCH AT 2N, 107W. IT IS CALLED THE EYE OF G'NAEN SH'GAR, AND IS THE SHINING GREEN COLOR OF G'NAEN SH'GAR'S EYES AT NIGHT AS SHE/IT PREYS ON THE WEAK AND UNSUSPECTING. *IT MAY BE THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY INVESTIGATED THE PECULIAR ANOMALY THAT EXISTS IN SPACE NEAR THE NEBULA OF THE DRAFFA BASTII. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE OF THIS PECULIAR PHENOMENON, THE CREATURES TO DEMAND INFORMATION FROM ARE THE ARLA, WHO ARE ACCESSABLE DURING ONLY THE FINAL 10 DAYS OF EACH MONTH. ---- NEXT: Ng-Kher-Arla PREVIOUS: Humna Humna TOP ----